


Snapshots of Baker Street

by Vrazdova



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Community: drabblefix, Domesticity, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrazdova/pseuds/Vrazdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word <i>Sherlock</i> drabbles I've written for the lj community <a href="http://drabblefix.livejournal.com/">drabblefix</a>.  Some gen, some slash, some happy, some sad!  Come one, come all; there's something for everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits don't die either [gen]. (Prompt: "before")

Sherlock fondled the lighter in his pocket.  He despised the power of addiction – something that his brain could never conquer through reason.  Illogical bodily urges he could comprehend in theory but they still secretly eluded his understanding.

Addiction was something with which he was intimately familiar – as a much younger man, searching desperately for a cure to silence his noisy brain, years before he found an outlet by declaring himself a ‘Consulting Detective’ – but in this moment the patches and withdrawal pains meant nothing.

John stood at Sherlock’s grave.  Hands trembling in anticipation, Sherlock lit the tip of his cigarette.


	2. Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has an idea of how to entertain Sherlock in between cases [gen]. (Prompt: "game")

"Why don't you try _inventing_ a problem – write me a riddle to solve, perhaps?" John suggested. Sherlock wasn't the only victim of Sherlock's Boredom, and John was nearing the end of his wits.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and recited, _"Alive without breath, as cold as death-"_

"Don't be an arse," John interrupted. "It might benefit you – to learn to think like your enemies."

Grabbing a notebook, Sherlock flopped onto the couch. He stretched his legs nonchalantly onto John's lap and eventually grinned as he wrote.

John dreaded the eventual assignment, but was grateful for some temporary peace in the flat.


	3. The Enabler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene can't have him herself, but she can still have fun [Sherlock/John, suggested Sherlock/Irene]. (Theme: "romance")

A small box lay on the table, addressed to Sherlock. One quick glance at the handwriting told him unquestionably that it was from _her_.

He opened it silently. Inside lay a pair of handcuffs and a note: _A gift for you and John_ , it read. _A bit trickier than the standard police issue you're no doubt already familiar with. I want you both to have a good time, but one condition -_

He flipped the card over.  
 __

_You have to tell me all about it._

Without hesitation, Sherlock grabbed a bewildered John by the jumper and dragged him toward the bedroom.


	4. At Least He's a Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can make him beg [Sherlock/John]. (Prompt: "give")

“Where did you hide them? _Give them to me_.”

John merely gave an infuriatingly cute shrug.

Sherlock tore through every nook of the living room; face flushed, eyes crazed. “I need it _now_ , John. This isn't funny.”

“Where would I put them? Hmm...” John tapped his chin pensively. “Maybe you don’t _need_ them this time?”

“Nonsense. You’ve had other partners recently; it’ll be a couple months yet before it’s safe. You know that. _Stop teasing me!_ ”

He looked absolutely desperate. John stifled a laugh and pulled a string of condoms from his gun kit.

Sherlock shuddered a moan in relief.


	5. The Empty Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Hudson has been hard at work [gen]. (Prompt: "clean")

After weeks of hard work, the flat was finally clean - the kitchen thoroughly sanitised, the bullet holes patched over, new wallpaper applied. The pattern was less gothic this time. It made the sitting-room brighter.

Mycroft had kindly paid for all the necessary renovations. John had helped pack up the books and lab equipment. He ended up putting it all into storage for the time being, though he said he'd donate the lot of it. Eventually. He was still busy settling into his new place.

Mrs Hudson sat and sighed. 221B was finally respectable, but so much lonelier, without Sherlock's presence.


	6. Something Old, Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to move on [John/Mary]. (Prompt: "flower")

They’d agreed they were both too old for a flashy wedding.  Just their families, a couple friends; she in a simple sundress, he in a crisp shirt and new pants.

Clasping one hand over the other, he brushed the diamond cufflinks at his wrist.  One small luxury- a bit out of place- borrowed from the friend who was no longer around; who would’ve been his best man.

She carried a bouquet of blue irises down the aisle; he took her hand at the altar.  He was nervous, he was uncertain- but he was in love.  She was his partner now.


	7. Ordinary Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian doesn't understand the people down below [gen]. (Prompt: "rain on the window")

Of _course_ the rain stopped as soon as he got to the building.  Drenched, he made his way to the appointed window.

As he unpacked his gun, sunlight glinting through the droplets on the glass caught his eye.  This was supposed to be the kind of thing _ordinary_ people found beautiful, right? - rainbows and twinkling lights.

Raindrops scattered as he pushed the window open.  _Jim_ appreciated insignificant details like this, if only ironically.  Sebastian couldn’t understand the point - it was all poetry; it was all frivolous.

The soft clatter of his gun steadying upon the sill was far more satisfying.


End file.
